Generators are, of course, widely used in aircrafts to generate the electrical power required in the many systems on board the aircraft. Such generators are naturally subjected to extreme environmental conditions. For example, in high performance aircraft, the generator will be subjected to ambient pressure altitudes from -1000 to 80,000 feet and to ambient temperatures from -65.degree. F. to 700.degree. F. In order to maintain proper conditions within the generator, it is therefore frequently necessary to provide a sealed generator housing allowing for retention of the gas provided in the generator (i.e., nitrogen is provided to keep moisture out of the generator and to provide a positive pressure to enhance oil scavenge), and such a sealed housing is also necessary in order to allow for proper circulation of cooling and lubricating oil without leakage.
Providing such a sealed generator housing has heretofore been difficult in view of the necessity of properly mounting the components within the housing. For example, the stators provided in a generator must be accurately positioned both radially and axially within the housing while subjected to magnetic and vibrational forces at high temperatures. Many structures heretofore used to secure such stators have tended to provide undesirable stress concentrations in the housing, undesirable heat concentrations, and/or potential leaks through the housing.
One such structure is disclosed in Linscott, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,453, which uses a two ring interference fit with a coacting axial force developed by spring clips.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.